Hate in the spark
by Shadowspeed2020
Summary: Ripping your spark out while it contains Space Bridge energies was untested,until I did it.Now I'm stuck in racism filled Mississpi with a young silver bot.And I thought that Decepticons were bad,until I learned some truth about the human race.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is a crossover with a novel by Mildred Taylor called Roll of Thunder, Hear my Cry that I have been doing for English Lit class. After reading the whole novel, this fic was inspired. Just a brief overview of how this story came to be.**

Space bridge technology is very unstable, that I can tell you. Obviously there were no tests on what would happen if a bot that could use them ripped his spark out. Well, now I know. The energy becomes so unstable it rips open the fabric of time and space. How I know that, you younglings might be asking. That would be because I did just that and am now stuck on Earth in Primus knows what time period!!

"Yo, Jetfire, you done ranting?" the small silver Autobot said, making me realise I'd just said all that out loud. Another side effect of what I stated, any wandering sparks get caught up in the rip and, joy of joys, I'm stuck with this guy.

"I'm done youngling, now where are we!" I snapped, my joints creaking as I got off my aft. Putting my weight on my cane, I stretched, trying to ease up my joints.

"We're in a forest clearing that, goin' by geographic scans, is near a small town called Strawberry in Mississippi. The year is in the 1930's," the bot said, going over more data. All that was on my mind was how stupid half the names on this planet were. I mean, naming the planet after dirt is one thing, but naming a town after a small red fruit? That is uninspired!

"Well, no time to waste just standing here son, we've got to look around, survey the area!" I said, falling on my aft again as I sat down rather ungracefully.

"Okay, but two things old man. First, we'll have to use holo-forms and second, my name is Jazz," he answered, already shifting into his alt mode. I did the same, groaning as I parts got stuck and joints creaked painfully. Finally in my SR-71 jet mode, I set about creating a human form for myself.

* * *

When I opened my holo-form's eyes, I got up, still feeling pains in my joints. I was apparently lying down, seeing as a boy with bright blue eyes and silvery blond hair was standing over me.

"Not bad Jets, not bad for an old man," he said, whistling in an impressive manner. He helped me up and handed me what I guess was my holo-form cane. Walking over to Jazz's alt mode, I looked in his mirror, seeing why Jazz had whistled.

"Now that's an attractive old man," I said, running my free hand through my dark grey hair. My eyes were a brown that was bordering on my usual red shade of optics. I was in a black denim overall and a white shirt, also sporting a pair of blue jeans and black boots. I did have my beard, only it was more like morning stubble now. Certainly a look I could work with.

"Well, you gonna stand there all day or are yo comin'," Jazz said, already leaving the forest clearing we were hiding our robot bodies in. Sighing at his impatience, I followed.

* * *

Considering how small and shanty Strawberry is, I guessed there was some sort of market or big event going on considering how many people were around. Following Jazz towards a general store, I groaned.

"Why are we heading into a store? We have no money and we don't need to eat," I whispered in his ear, smiling at a fleshling femme as she walked past.

"Notice how some folk here have guns. We're here for guns," Jazz whispered back, distractedly turning to something that clearly wasn't a gun. Rolling my eyes, I walked to where the guns were kept.

"Not my Cybertronian pistol, but it should do the job nicely," I said, looking over a nice shotgun. Beside me were two boys and a younger girl, all three with brown skin and black hair. The skinniest boy was right next to me, looking at the same gun as I was.

"Not as well as that one there," he said, pointing to a pearl handled pistol. I had to agree, it was a really nice _looking_ gun, but it looked puny compared to the shotgun.

"T.J, come on," the other boy said, leading "T.J" away. I watched them go, then saw someone step behind the gun counter.

"May I help you sir?" she asked, seeming kind enough.

"Why yes miss, I would like to purchase two shotguns of reasonable quality. And some bullets for them, if it's not too much trouble," I said politely. As she got the two guns, I quickly holo-formed the money into my pocket just as she got the items ready. Handing over the cash and taking the items, I found Jazz standing there, watching something.

"While you were busy being a femme, I got us weapons," I said, smacking the boy on the head.

"Now might be a good time to use it," he said, pointing to the young girl I'd seen earlier standing up to who I guessed was the store owner. I heard some of the things he was saying, my grip on my cane growing until my fingers hurt. I was relieved when the boy, who I guessed was the girl's brother, came in and took her outside. I didn't want her to hear what I was going to say.

"Now what was the point of that, making a scene?" I yelled, noticing everyone jump at my outburst. This didn't stop me. "She was just a little girl clearly just wanting service and you yell such filth ridden words at her! I hope your soul goes to the pits and gets tortured by Unicron!!" I finished, turning and leaving, slamming the door open as I did.

"You tryin' to draw attention to us?" Jazz said, half yelling, half whispering in my ear.

"What you expect me to do, let him get away with it!?" I said loudly. Catching sight of the girl, I decided to go over and talk to her, you know, help her forget the incident. Handing a shotgun to Jazzy boy, I put the bullets in my pocket and made my way over.

"Why don't y'all watch were y'all goin'," said a white skinned girl. I had seen the dark skinned girl accidently bump into her, and heard her apologise so I assumed all was well. Until the white girl blocked the way, then I knew something wasn't right. Increasing my pace, I arrived just in time to stop a potential fight.

"Now now, there's no reason to fight. She apologised, so all's well," I said, getting up onto the raised sidewalk.

"She didn't address me as Miss Lillian Jean or get down into the road when I told her to! How can you say all's well?" "Miss" Lillian Jean said, coming close to spitting at the other girl.

"Well, I believe I could say the same for you youngling. First, you forgot to address me as "sir" and you should learn respect for your elders and fellow citizens," I said, now realizing that a crowd seemed to have gathered and that Lillian Jean's father was behind me.

"What y'all think y'all doin, harassing my daughter like that?" he demanded, looking up at me. I must say, even while leaning on my cane I was taller than him. And he looked as threatening as that tiny perverted blue bot.

"I believe she was harassing this young girl here. I was merely being a good natured citizen and stepping in before further problems arose," I said, leading the dark skinned girl away.

"She ain't goin nowhere till she apologises!" Lillian Jean exclaimed. I could see tears in the girl's eyes, my anger at these meat bags flaring.

"She apologised and you know it! I hear her with my own ears and I'll bet that that boy there heard as well as I did!" I almost yelled. The boy was about to say something, but the father turned and stared angrily at him.

"She didn't address me as...." Lillian Jean started before I interrupted. "You'll be called Miss Lillian Jean when you deserve that title! If you want that, then learn to respect your fellow human beings! And you better too young man, or I'll show you how we brought the pain in my day!!" I said stabbing my cane in the father's chest to prove my point before turning and leading the young girl off.

As I came to a horse drawn wagon, the girl ran to it, hugging an older dark skinned woman who must be related to the child in some way. Jazz was also there, helping the two boys with items from the store.

"Thank you sir," the older woman said.

"Not a problem Miss. I do hate to see injustice done, especially to one so young," I said kindly.

"I wish I could repay you in some way..." she said, but I held up my hand to ask for silence.

"Actually, if it's not too much trouble, my friend and I would like to work under your employ, if you don't mind," I said, earning a surprised look from Jazz.

"I can take you back to our land where you can ask the rest of the family. But please, tell us y'all names," she asked.

"My name is Jeffery Firewell, and my friend here is called Jack Pontiac, or as he likes to be called, Jazz," I said, winking discretely to Jazz. He caught on quickly.

"Nice to meet you. But please, tell us your names," he said, helping load up the wagon.

"My name is Caroline Logan, and this here's Stacey and Cassie, my grandkids, and T.J Avery," she said, gesturing first to the only boy whose name I didn't know, then the girl and finally to the boy who was admiring the pearl handled pistol. I bowed politely, then set about helping to load up the wagon.


	2. Chapter 2

Considering I've hardly ever used a holo-form, I didn't know how peaceful it is just to travel through the countryside. I was rather enjoying the ride back to the Logan farm, despite the silence from Caroline. The only thing I would change is the noise coming from T.J's mouth!

I groaned as he continued on about how to hear all the news adults didn't want them to hear. I wasn't the only frustrated one, I heard Caroline sigh each time T.J started a new topic. Out of frustration, I was trying to think up appropriate things that "T.J" could stand for. I laughed inwardly at my little "talkative jerk" thought as we came to a small house that, considering T.J had said "Home already?" I could finally enjoy the idea of some peace.

"Well, see y'all at school Stacey," he said as we rode off.

"Finally some quiet!" I exclaimed, covering my mouth when I realised I'd said that out loud. Hearing small giggles in the back and seeing Caroline's shoulders move up and down, I could tell I wasn't alone in that thought.

After about an hour or so of travelling, we came to the gate of what I was guessing was Logan land. It had grown dark quite quickly, and I was already tired. When we stopped, I jumped down from my seat beside Caroline, gently massaging my back. Now don't you be thinking I'm small and frail and good looking! In robot mode I'm as tall as Optimus and Megatron, so I was tall and strong, just with some stiff joints is all.

"Cassie, Stacey, take Jack to rest. Jack, come with me while Jeffery helps the children," Caroline said. Jazz just stood there confused.

"Do I go with the children or with you?" he asked, all of us bursting out with an uproar of laughter. I laughed harder when I realised that the horse's name was Jack as well.

"The horse is called Jack. You go with Big Ma," Stacey said through his laughter. I burst out again when I saw Jazz's face turn as red as Optimus' armour, falling over on my aft and rocking with laughter.

"Oh I've fallen again. Give me a hand up kids," I said, unable to get up myself even with my cane. While I stretched a little, Cassie and Stacey took the horse, talking about the incident in Strawberry. Deciding to let them talk between themselves, I went over to the wagon and began to unload, taking the recently purchased shotguns first.

As I began to unload what wasn't sold at the market, I saw Cassie and Stacey come from the barn in a hurry. Assuming something was wrong, I quickly walked over to them.

"What's the trouble? A wild animal in the barn?" I asked, instantly alert. I didn't want to scare them, but it had suddenly occurred to me that I may have been the only Autobot to die in Egypt, but there were more than ten or fifteen Decepticons that had died. I was especially worried that that scorpion robot whose head I may have squashed might be here.

"Harlan Granger's car is in the barn!" Cassie said. I sighed inwardly with relief, but was still concerned. Whoever this Harlan Granger was, he obviously worried the children. Following the kids inside, I saw Jazz, Caroline, a woman who I was assuming was the kids' mother, two boys younger than Cassie and a man who looked like the kids' father.

"Uncle Hammer!" Cassie and Stacey both exclaimed. Thankful there was no immediate danger, I relaxed, glad I didn't have a reason to shoot anything.

"What took y'all so long?" Jazz said to me, still a noticeable shade of pink.

"Unloading the wagon. So, do we have any jobs?" I asked, noticing the small smile on his face.

"Yep, jobs around the farm and protection from these "night men"," he said, making me glad I'd bought the guns.

"You must be Jeffery Firewell?" the kid's mother said, seeming rather nervous.

"Pleased to meet you Mrs Logan. I look forward to working on your land," I said, joining her in the kitchen. I overheard who I presumed to be Hammer laughing, then after a short while, he turned serious, something that Mrs Logan took as a bad thing.

"Does that red neck really think he can order my niece around?" Hammer almost yelled, leaving the house quickly with his shotgun.

"Stacey, get Mr Morrison and tell him to stop Hammer," Miss Logan said, Stacey obediently searching for the man.

"I was there at the incident. I'll help calm him down," I said, rushing out with only my cane in hand. As I rushed across the yard to the barn, I saw a rather large man, presumably Mr Morrison, heading in the same direction. He was about my size and had strength by the looks of it.

Catching up to him, we went into the barn and quickly jumped into the car, a very nice looking silver Packard, just as Hammer drove off.

"I'm gonna show Simms not to do that to my niece!" Hammer said in a rage.

"Hurting in blind rage never solved anything," Mr Morrison said in a calming manner.

"He got a good talking to, I saw to it personally," I said, not really thinking of anything else to say.

"If you go after Mr Simms, you'll bring trouble upon the family," Mr Morrison said, and thankfully, it at least made him stop the Packard. We all got out, looking up at the starry sky until a noise got my attention.

"Excuse me gentlemen, I have some....business to attend to in the woods," I said, mentally caning myself for saying that. At least they bought it, and it meant that they had something else to talk about.

"Come out, I know you're in here," I said, looking around a tree and thrusting my cane forward.

"Okay okay! Don't kill me, I didn't do anything!" said a man about Jazz's holo-form age with black hair, a grey shirt and black trousers.

"State your name," I ordered, my cane still pointing in the man's chest.

"Simon Waysworth!" he said. My mind clicked when I saw the eyes, which were the exact same colour as mine.

"So tell me...Sideways, what are you doing, lurking in these woods," I said, pushing my cane further into his chest.

"Wait....tell me your name first Autobot," Sideways said, sounding rather pathetic.

"Jeffery Firewell. Now tell me what other Decepticons are here," I said, my voice as threatening as I could make it.

"Jetfire! Oh you have to help me! The Constructicons want to kill me!" Sideways practically yelled. I think he would be on his knees begging if my cane wasn't pointed at his chest. Sighing, I lowered my cane.

"I wish Demolisher and Grindor were here," he said, actually showing sadness. I almost felt sorry for him.

"Listen son, if you want my help, you'll have to tell me what Constructicons are in this time," I said, trying to help calm the boy.

"Rampage, his holo-form name is Ramon Pager, Long Haul, he's Liam Hall and Mixmaster, he's the leader of them going by Mr Masterson. They blame me for Demolisher's death and say they'll rip my spark out and see how long it beats until it gives out!" he blurted, almost in tears. I couldn't help but look at him with nothing but sympathy.

"Oh quite it you cry baby, at least you fit in better than I would," muttered an unknown, contempt filled voice.

"Let me guess, your holoforms name is what, Bonec Rusher," I muttered sarcastically. Turning around, I was met with a man in late twenties with sandy coloured skin, spiked up light brown hair, and similar eyes, though his were more red than mine or Sideways. Add that to the hate filled voice, and it was obvious who it was.

"Of all the other Decepticons in this time, I get stuck with three Constructicons, that missile brained tank head and the old man. Just my luck," Bonecrusher grumbled, cursing under his breath until I thwacked him over the head with my cane.

"Now listen here. You are going to be social, you are going to act like a civilised human being and, now I really mean this, you will NOT engage any human unless they are holoforms. GOT IT!" I yelled, stabbing my cane into his chest.

"And why should I?" Bonecrusher challenged.

"Because if you don't, it won't be the other Decepticons you need to worry about," I whispered, my face just inches from his. He actually gulped in that comical human way. "Good, glad we have an understanding," I said, a victorious smirk plastered over my face.

"So, where do we go?" I heard Sideways ask, almost nervous.

"You two shall be accompanying me. Just to warn you, the humans who have employed me and Jazz don't know we are robots, but we will tell them when the time is right. Is that understood?" I asked. Sideways nodded, but Bonecrusher looked at me like I was insane.

"Jazz? As in that twerpy little silver bot?" he asked, earning another thwack from my cane.

"In case you forgot, I defected to the Autobots. Now considering the circumstances, so will you. And any problems will be dealt with in the same way they would when I was a Decepticon," I said, pointing my cane at the brown skinned lad.

"Yes sir," he said, clearly remembering what that meant.

"Alright, now as they say in France or en France, allons' y," I said, leading the way out of the woods.


	3. Chapter 3

As I led my new companions out of the woods, I thought of all possible excuses for explaining these two without giving the game away. Then I hatched a brilliant idea.

"Sideways, is your robot body still in this time?" I asked, stopping abruptly. Unfortunately, joy of joys, Bonecrusher crashed into me. As he rubbed his head, I, once again, thwacked him on the head.

"Next time, DON'T walk directly behind me," I ranted before turning back to Sideways, who was trying not to laugh at Bonecrusher.

"Yeah, it's back in the forest, why?" he said, looking at me curiously.

"I want you to go and create a holo-formed house. In the morning, meet us at the church at the coordinates I'll send you tonight. And please, teach bony boy there how to behave. Considering his skin colour and the attitudes of people of this time, he'd end up getting beaten to a pulp within a heartbeat," I sighed, ignoring said D-con's glare.

"I'll try, but don't get high expectations," Sideways grinned, leading the sandy Decepticon back through the woods as I made my way back to the Packard.

"Sorry for the wait gentlemen, but I got a little lost," I excused, bringing the men from their conversation.

"Well now that you're done, we'd better get back before they assume the worst," Hammer said, seeming in better spirits. In agreement, the three of us got in the Packard and drove home. All the while, I was thinking about how to explain Sideways and Bonecrusher. That, and I was hoping beyond hope that Bonecrusher's holoform name wasn't Bonec Rusher. If it was, then he's as bad as humans when it comes to naming things!

_

* * *

_

? POV

It felt strange, having two sparks combined. Still, I had all memories from being both cons. That and the belief that, through that rip in time, I had been given a second chance to do the right thing.

"_Are you sure about this Grindor? If we're to change our ways, then attacking humans seems to be going at it the wrong way,"_ Demolisher said through my comlink.

"Considering what time this is, we're doing a good deed. Some of these humans are no better than the Decepticons we defected from," I said back, already with the target in my sights. I could see the caravan of these so called night men driving down a dirt track, a house at the end of it being the target. Looking a little further to the left, I could see the familiar red and white excavator.

"Targets inbound, be ready," I said, flying lower as I got closer.

"_I see them, I'm ready,"_ the Constructicon said as I watched him move into position. He was to block them while I was to give them the scare.

I hovered in place, watching the excavator pull a huge mound of earth onto the road, blocking the night men's advance with one mighty heave. I watched as they got out of their cars, complaining, before I slowly moved closer.

"What the heck's that noise?" one of them shouted, obviously hearing my rotors. As they started to look around, I began my transformation, my main rotors shifting onto my back while the cockpit became my chest. As I finished forming my bi-pedal mode, I landed with a mighty crash, my feet resting just inches from the back of the furthest car.

"Maybe it's me, insects!" I yelled, my crimson optics blazing. I took a step forward avoiding stepping on the vehicles as I advanced closer. Unluckily for them, Demolisher had made the slope too steep for them to climb. I could easily understand the things they were yelling, but what made me angry was the fact they were claiming they were innocent.

"You pathetic creatures are far from innocent! You harm those of your own species just because they are different! If you attack the people in that house, then you'll die by my hand!" I spat, also spitting out oil as I spoke. As they tried to scramble away, I turned and ran, transforming into my chopper mode.

_"You definitely got your point across. Now, can we worry about actually trying to blend in with the humans, rather than scare the slag outta them?" _Demolisher said, slowly moving to get rid of the earth pile while the humans drove at speeds that could rival Starscream's retreats. _"Gotta say, I've only ever seen Starscream retreat that fast," _he added, chuckling as he spoke.

"He's never retreated. Merely advanced backwards," I laughed, finding a clearing and transforming. Performing a quick scan, I detected no roads or settlements that were too close by. Sending Demolisher the coordinates, I waited as he rolled up in robot mode. "Any way you can have a secondary, bi-pedal robot mode?" I asked, watching as he shifted and morphed. He was still a good few feet taller than me, but at least he had two legs to stand on.

"Better?" he asked, now already shifting into excavator mode. I nodded before transforming back to copter mode, letting all systems power down as I activated my holo-form.

* * *

As I opened my eyes, the first thing I noticed was that it was morning. I sighed, mentally slapping myself for falling into recharge. The next thing I noticed was the man in front of me. He had ginger hair and unusual orange/brown eyes. He was wearing a white shirt with dark red/brown jeans and black shoes.

"What do you think? Meet Mr Damon Terex," Demolisher said, having been looking at his form in a mirror on his alt-mode.

"Alright, move your aft," I said, stepping up to the mirror. My dark red/brown eyes like what they saw, a tall man with dark brown hair, a grey shirt and light blue jeans.

"Come on Mr Vanity, let's explore the area a bit," Demolisher laughed, his words breaking my gaze from the mirror. Blushing slightly, I followed after him. Before we could leave the clearing, he paused, a curious look in his eye.

"What's your holo-form name?" he asked, his question catching me off guard. I paused, thinking it over, when an idea, no doubt from Blackout's own mind within mine, answered the question for me.

"Bradley Pavelow," I replied, my Constructicon companion nodding in agreement, before we continued on our way.


End file.
